Honey I'm in Love
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is the story scene takes place in the previous second part of Tekken 6: The Roleplay. Where Asuka along with Jin and Xiaoyu as she bumped into the man of her dreams revealed to be Rei Cashimiro. Is this the love between the two? Jin/Xiao Asuka/OC
1. The Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back in the fanfiction again. This time the story I'm gonna make is based on the previous second part of Tekken 6: The Roleplay and the sequel in The Devil Twins that takes place during Vertex Alliance. Here is my romantic story.

_**Honey I'm in Love**_

**The Prologue**

After Azazel's incident, everybody knows that Jin was "dead" no one knows that he's still alive. Jin is with Xiaoyu, his cousin Asuka and their aunt Unknown who is now reverted back to human form and living as a family in a remote place in the mountains. But their life didn't peaceful long, when Jin's devil gene was sealed in Azazel's orb and never uses again. Rhima appears to investigate if Jin is truly alive she already knows that her father Hunyo sensed that Jin was actually survived from the temple's destruction. When Rhima leaves after throwing a flash grenade, Jin arrives in a devil mask knowing that Hunyo sensed him all along. He decides to move his family to his own island named Kazama Island and Jin disguised as Jimmy along with Xiaoyu and Asuka and living a normal life as they take college in Tokyo University.

---

Rei sees that they have a conversation that Kazama family decides to move to an Island named Kazama Island as he knew that they're going away not to find out Jin's real identity.

"_I knew it, so they planned to move on that Island. I'm sorry, Rhima but I have to investigate to find out about them." _

Rei knew this will happen as he goes off to follow them via, private jet. Inside his private jet, Rei felt he was the one who always getting beat up by Lars, Bob or Rhima. He is the only guy who always getting a beat up when he gets commenting. But he needs to find a girl who had the same trait as he is.

"_So this is the Island where they're going to live here. I can't wait to find out. If only I could find a girl who is right for me." _

"All right, let's head to the direction…" Rei said and the pilot salutes as they going to their destination which is the Kazama Island.


	2. The First Meeting

**A/N: **I guess it's about time to make this first chapter. This is going to be interesting. Here is my first chapter of my romantic story.

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

The private jet finally made it to Kazama Island. Rei decides to find Jin, Xiaoyu and Asuka who were moved here. He knew that those three were alive and well as he goes off. On their way to Tokyo University, Jin who is now disguised as Jimmy, Xiaoyu and Asuka were off to college. Rei was investigating about those three as he followed them. Asuka sensed someone just followed them as she goes to beat him out.

"Hey!!! Who the hell are you and why are you following us, You pervert???" Asuka said angrily as she beat up a man. Who revealed to be Rei as she twisted his arm.

"Yeah…" Xiaoyu said.

"Wait… I'm not a pervert and why are you beating me up like this?" Rei reacted.

Asuka looks at him like he is cute and handsome man. If he is an enemy she can beat him out.

"Look I'm not one of the Vertex guards all right. You think Rhima and I were enemies to get all of you. But we're not…" Rei said angrily and Asuka still twisted his arm to introduce to Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy… it was pleased to meet you." Jin said shyly introducing him as his disguise.

After that, she let him go. Knowing he is not an enemy as she treats his injuries and putting a note on the bottle.

"Here, just keep this, okay. It will be our secret." Asuka said as she goes off while she drops a lot of phone numbers in her bag.

"Shit, we're gonna be late." Jin hurried along with Xiaoyu and Asuka to Tokyo University.

"_Jimmy Kazama, huh. That was the stupidest name I ever heard."_

Rei noticed about Jin's disguise as he found some of Asuka's phone numbers that she dropped.

"_Wha… Did she drop her phone numbers…? Well, I guess that I'll copy it on my cell phone."_

With this, Rei got the phone numbers that she dropped as he keeps it in his cellphone. He decides to work in Tokyo University as his part time to see Asuka. Because he is a half-filipino so he can easily passed and now working as a beverage store keeper in the cafeteria of Tokyo University.

"_I guess that Asuka is the girl that I've been looking for. She's my type…" _


	3. A Different Life, A Strange Couple

**A/N: **Okay guys, there's someone to know who Rei is. Rayver "Rei" Cashimiro (Rei for short) is one of my characters in my fanfic, The Strangest Things series. He is based on the actor Dennis Trillo. He is a Fil-Jap Onmyoji Magician, head of Silveria Corporation and a mixed martial artist. If you want to find some info about him check in my profile… All right let's continue. Here is Chapter 2 in my romance fic of mine.

**Chapter 2: A Different Life, A Strange Couple**

Rei became the store keeper in Tokyo University who is selling cold drinks for the students.

"I guess I can meet Asuka if she buys this." Rei said smiling.

"Jin is really that stupid Jimmy Kazama after all..."

Jimmy Kazama (Jin), Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu were enrolled into first class of various school subjects in the university. They have to attend lecture everyday. Asuka was in fact had a change in attitude as she was busy copying notes from Xiaoyu who had exchanged notes with Jimmy during the class.

It was a great learning experience... until the school bell rang. Asuka quickly jumped off from her seat, surprising everyone in the room and headed for the school canteen. She noticed the cold drink store keeper was the one she had met. She slightly blushed as she glanced at Rei before taking out a book from her pocket and tried to cover her face while walking away...

"What's he doing here...Oh my god...this is so embarrassing, I can't fall for this guy. Jin...I mean Jimmy said he is kinda a playboy like Lee Chaolan who went after various beautiful girls...Let calm down and he will get tired of me..." thought Asuka who kept repeating those thoughts into her mind as she quietly sneaks away.

_"That girl is pretty stubborn covering the book on her face and thinks of me as a playboy, huh."_

"Hey!! Lesbian girl!!! I know your were blushing. Let's talk something, outside alright and also I got your number." Rei yelled at Asuka who is blushing at him knowing she had a crush on him.

Asuka's face flared up as her anger rose. Her face became very red not because of shy or embarrass, but because of Rei getting her numbers. She immediately dashed at Rei and pulled him by his ears.

"What did you said? You wanna talk?! FINE!" shouted Asuka as she pulled Rei to the school field outside the canteen. She put her hands on her hips after she let go of his ears.

"HOW did you GET my numbers?! I know you are a pervert as well! DON'T THINK OF TOUCHING ME!!! AND I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" said Asuka sounding very nervous at the thought of Rei touching her.

"I'm not touching you as you know, Asuka." Rei said seriously.

"You just drop your phone numbers while you went off to this university and you just think of me I'm a pervert, huh."

Rei becomes angry after all Asuka was actually angry to him since both were in the same anger management as he put both hands on his hip.

"The truth is I'm not exactly a playboy. I'm just observing who the right girl for me is. You may think of me I'm a cheap person. The real me is the heir of Silveria Corporation in my place. I'm a rich guy who always causes trouble. You were the only person who makes your own accidents." Rei explains to Asuka.

"Some girls were hated me because they think of me I'm a stalker. Now, I just can't find a girl whose trouble in studying not being a hangover to the girls. And also, you may think of me I'm a pervert but I'm not..."

Rei leaves her as she felt for him in disbelief as she tries to stop her before that...

"Do you know why I called you a lesbian? It's because of your brash attitude and you act like a man." Rei said sadly.

Asuka could sense Rei's sincerity and honesty. She decided to let go of her hands at her hips. She thought she could trust his words for now.

"There is a reason for that...My mother said I have to be strong since I am the only daughter in the family. My father trained me to be his successor in his dojo...Yes I regret leaving my home for so long..." said Asuka as she shed drops of tear from her eyes.

She then slammed her fist into her other one.

"I want to be as strong as a man...so I can protect everyone I love!" said Asuka as she continued to shed tears.

She kinda hated herself for being so unfilial and leaving her house and her father's dojo for so long without even writing a letter. She did this to protect Xiaoyu and Jin.

"Asuka..." Rei said while looking on her.

"You know you were the same as I do. My dad taught me to become a marksman and using the power of the onmyoji to protect people."

He felt for Asuka was a strong woman after all she and Rei were in the same pace.

"I'm the only son of the Cashimiro clans as you can see. My dad dies in heart sickness by the time he and Mr. Panganiban saves Rhima from that Vanderkaum guy. Now, after my dad's death I became his successor and the heir of my dad's business. Everyone thinks of me I'm a magician so I can cast any devastating skills that my dad is using." Rei said as he gets his Japanese charm on his pocket.

He cast his charm as it turns into the light of the fireflies. Asuka was amazed he realize he wasn't a playboy or a moron who makes worst comments and also he uses these spells to protect Rhima from harm. Asuka stopped crying and looked at the fireflies in amazement.

"It is romantic...but shouldn't you do it at night? Crap now is 6pm, another 30 min for lecture...Bye!" said Asuka as she hurried to the lecture and Rei watches her leaving.

_"She's a strong woman and the only daughter on the Kazama relatives. She's just like me. But I guess I'll watch her when she finishes her studies."_

Meanwhile, outside the open fields...

"I know...But there is no place to land... Maybe that open field near the church?!" Alisa then commanded the jet do as she said and it landed on the field safely.

Alisa then rode on her new motorbike which is large enough to hold three persons. She placed Kuma and Panda on their seatbelts and turned on the engine. The motorbike actually flew at high speed and raced toward the church. She parked at the roadside and adjusted her clothes.

"Anyone here?" asked Alisa to people around the church. "I am Alisa. Happy wedding!"

Jimmy Kazama was walking alone on the street as he had decided to skip the last lecture while Xiaoyu attended it, and Asuka is currently taking a long time in the canteen. He sighed as he noticed a female with long purple hair and she looked familiar...

Alisa then took note of a college student that awfully looked like Jin Kazama...She scanned him and her prediction was correct. She forgot about her mission as she was confused and happy at the same time. She was confused because she knew her King and Queen would order Jin killed and she is happy because she once served him and he is still alive. She kinda treated him as a friend now...

"Are you Jin?" asked Alisa quietly as she tapped Jimmy on his shoulder.

Jin immediately gave a loud WAH?! Alisa? Damn she can detect him even if he lied.

"Alisa, there is a reason for my disguise, just don't tell anyone! On account that you once served me and I held no grudge against you even if you forsake me like Nina and Eddy." said Jin as he dragged Alisa to a safe area.

"Okay...Jin... I can protect this secret for a while..." said Alisa.

"Thanks, is there a wedding today? It can't be my uncle wedding. I know Joanna is gonna be my aunt but I did tried to kill them before. I have to leave. Sorry." Jimmy was about to adjust his glasses and leave when Alisa pulled his hand.

"SOMEONE! COME HERE!!!" screamed Alisa at ANYONE noticing her and Jimmy.

"Wah?! DON'T HURT Meee...." said Jimmy as he tried to struggle LIGHTLY.

Asuka sneakly and quietly snuck back to her seat and sat with Xiaoyu who asked,

"Where is Jimmy? He hasn't appeared for this lecture...I am worried!" exclaimed Xiaoyu out of a sudden.

"Shh...Jimmy probably skipped this boring one." said Asuka.

The teacher gets enraged as she saw Xiaoyu talking out loud. She threw a chalk at Xiaoyu who then kicked it back at teacher in a quick movement as though it was a wall that deflected the chalk, knocking her out.

"She threw the chalk and it hit her back! CLASS OVER!" exclaimed Asuka.

The students cheered happily as everyone packed up and leave for home while Xiaoyu and Asuka called the university doctors to examine the poor teacher.

They walked on the street, chatting about some girl stuffs when they saw Alisa and Jimmy struggling with each other. Xiaoyu thought Jimmy found a new girl after he got tired of both of them. Xiaoyu's eyes welled up with tears as she tried to run away. Asuka quickly held her back and shouted to gain Jimmy's attention.

"JIMMY! You made poor Xiaoyu cry again!!!" shouted Asuka.

"What?! Xiaoyu...damn get off me now..." Jin then expelled electricity out of his hand, which shock Alisa a bit in her system as she pulled off her hands. He then pulled Alisa to Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, don't get me wrong. This is Alisa. She wants me to go to the wedding!" explained Jin. "My uncle...and my future aunt."

Xiaoyu wiped the tears off her face.

"A...a wedding?" Xiaoyu sniffled.

On his way to his father's rest house…

"Well I guess there's no rest house in this island. I felt that I'm lost and I have no place to go." Rei said while walking until he sees Xiaoyu and Asuka meets Alisa.

_"What the... the girls are here and the pink-haired jamapi was there."_

"I guess the only way that I can stay, was in their place. I got nothing else to go." Rei says worried while watching the three.

Alisa then explained things to Xiaoyu since she didn't know what was going on apparently.

"Xiaoyu, The wedding is taking place between Lars Alexandersson and Joanna Sheppard, both whom...Jin...Jimmy tried to kill in the past. It is clear that he was guilty of his sins and do not want to join the wedding."

"Thanks Alisa... Yes she found out my disguise...She will keep it a secret for now." said Jimmy.

Jimmy the noticed Lars and the rest are entering the church. He kept a stern and faceless expression.

"..."

"Jimmy! C'mon, this is a good chance for you to prepare for YOUR OWN wedding!" Asuka's eyes blinked a bit while rolling her eyes to Xiaoyu direction.

"Aww...no... I mean...I don't wanna go to Lars's wedding. I fear my presence could bring disaster." said Jimmy as he said he is like a jinx.

Alisa then pulled out a mini megaphone and shouted it in the direction of church's interiors.

"LARS AND THE REST OF YOU COME OUT. There is a fan waiting outside! He is.... Mmph!!!"

Jimmy quickly grabbed the megaphone and hand gagged Alisa who then elbowed him in the face.

"Failed kidnapper, villain, evil plot master..." commented Asuka.

She then pulled out another megaphone and shouted,

"This fan WANTS TO KIDNAP ME so he can take my place in the wedding..."

"SHIT! RUN!" said Jimmy as HE WAS THE only one running into...and got knocked down.

"Sorry...pleaseee...don't hurt me. I was only...curious..." said Jimmy to whoever he bumped into Rei who arrives in time.

"Hey pink haired jamapi!!! Just leave my friends alone!" Rei appears in the scene trying to saving the three telling Alisa.

"I think stupid Jimmy was afraid of you. Just leave him alone..."

Asuka was a bit glad and afraid to see Rei again, since he is kinda following her...like a stalker.

"Rei, you aren't a stalker, right? Please don't keep following us... This will BLOW us up!" said Asuka.

"How come he's everywhere we go!?" Xiaoyu was nervous and rather disturbed by his presence.

"I HATE STALKER!!!" exclaimed Asuka as she back away from Rei and stomped her foot into the ground, creating a dent hole.

"No I'm not a stalker... I have no place to stay here. But I know Alisa too. Rhima tells me about it." Rei said.

"But I got no place to go. I just walk around alone. Until, I saw you three there."

"Okay. I trust you!" said Asuka as her hand is pulled. "What? Whoa!!"

The person Jimmy bumped into...is Rei. He quickly adjusted his glasses and fled for his life, pulling Asuka and Xiaoyu by their hands, in opposite direction.

Alisa then flew at top speed and kicked Jimmy and Xiaoyu into the church interior, slamming the door opened abruptly. Alisa then talked to Rei.

"Do you know anything about the anime Doraemon? And this cool Japanese drama called "My absolute boyfriend?" said Alisa excitedly. "Don't worry Asuka, he is yours!"

"What daaya mean??? We are not that sort of relationships!" said Asuka blushing.

Jimmy and Xiaoyu fell to the carpet in the church. They quickly got up.

"Sorry...for interruption...WE ARE JUST A PAIR OF CRAZY lovebirds, and fans of the couple!!" lied Jimmy.

"What? We are...?" asked Xiaoyu whose face turned red with embarrassment.

"Play along!" whispered Jimmy.

"Ahh...oh, yeah! We are!" Xiaoyu chuckled nervously as a sweat drops.

"Oh yes, that anime Doraemon is pretty boring sometimes." Rei said as he has Asuka's hands as he immediately turned red. "Uh… Hey!!! Asuka and I were not in this sort of relationship…"

It seems that it was Xiaoyu got the bride's bouquet but they see the incident of what happened to Sylvia Ravine in which she was attacked by her own mother. After the wedding, they take Sylvia in the hospital in which his uncle Lars gets involved in the fight causing to have another scar on his cheek. Jimmy walked to Lars in the hospital.

"Told ya I am a jinx...for ruining the wedding..." said Jimmy as he turned to leave...along with Xiaoyu and Asuka.

"Back to Kazama Island, I guess." mumbled Jimmy to Asuka and Xiaoyu.

"Okay." said both of them.

Lars looks up when Jimmy approaches him, he spoke briefly then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lars gets up, "I know it's you..."

"I wish to live in a normal life. If more people know me, I'll be in danger, along with my family. Farewell..." Jimmy then said as he waved his hand in a similar hand signal only Lars knew when he was working under Jin.

"All right...I understand..."

Lars returns the hand signal then turns back to Sylvia as she looks up.

"She's going after, Mari."

"Marilyn is in danger as well? Is there anyway that you can warn her??" Lars said sadly.

"Rei, you came too..." Rhima sees Rei in which Asuka and Xiaoyu leave with Jin who is now as Jimmy.

"Rhima, I'm sorry that I leave without telling a word. I just followed those three in their island called Kazama Island. I just wanted to have a girl. Just like you and Bob were..."

"It's okay, Rei."

"Rhima, Jin just found out Mr. Panganiban's sense so that they moved to Kazama Island just to keep away. Now, I'm with them acting as college student and I'm working as a cold drink shop keeper." Rei said smiling.

"I guess he knows that I'm here. But to tell you this, I'm not came here to hunt him down. I just wanted to find the truth." Rhima said.

"Is it okay, Rhima. There's some girl had a huge crush on me even I'm looking on some girls." Rei suggested.

"You mean Asuka..."

"I guess she has a huge type out of me. I guess I'll try my best. I'm not doing like a stalker or being playboy. I just wanted to be with her." Rei smiled.

"I guess I'll go with them. Make sure that Bob wants to be with you too."

Rei goes with the trio back to Kazama Island and he continues walking walking away, he really likes Asuka so much.

_"Asuka, don't be worry. I'm right behind you..."_

He decides to return to Kazama Island in which Asuka was romantically involved from him.


	4. Their First Date

**A/N: **Okay guys, I need to improve something in my English words. My next chapter is where it didn't show in the previous part 2 in the RP. Here is chapter 3 of my romantic fic, Honey I'm in Love :P

**Chapter 3: Their First Date**

Jimmy (Jin), Asuka and Xiaoyu returned to their home in Kazama Island. However, Asuka became infatuated when she and Rei were hand in hand after Alisa grabs their hands. She remembers earlier and she became blushed to him.

"Asuka is something wrong?" Xiaoyu asked as she gasped.

"Uh… no… it's nothing…"

"You're blushing, Asuka. Don't tell me that you like that man from the canteen." Jin suspects that Asuka has a huge crush out of Rei.

"Wait, that's not what it meant…? I don't have a crush on that idiot?" Asuka reacted.

"Ah finally you two came back. It's dinner time…" Unknown smiled on the three as she prepares a dinner for the three of them.

At Keiya's rest house, Rei remembers what Asuka told him about her life and both were blushed when they were taking hand in hand by Alisa.

"_That girl is so cute…" _

**Flashback:**

_"There is a reason for that...My mother said I have to be strong since I am the only daughter in the family. My father trained me to be his successor in his dojo...Yes I regret leaving my home for so long..." said Asuka as she shed drops of tear from her eyes._

_She then slammed her fist into her other one._

_"I want to be as strong as a man...so I can protect everyone I love!" said Asuka as she continued to shed tears._

It changes into the wedding incident…

_"Okay. I trust you!" said Asuka as her hand is pulled. "What? Whoa!!"_

_The person Jimmy bumped into...is Rei. He quickly adjusted his glasses and fled for his life, pulling Asuka and Xiaoyu by their hands, in opposite direction._

_Alisa then flew at top speed and kicked Jimmy and Xiaoyu into the church interior, slamming the door opened abruptly. Alisa then talked to Rei._

_"Do you know anything about the anime Doraemon? And this cool Japanese drama called "My absolute boyfriend?" said Alisa excitedly. "Don't worry Asuka, he is yours!"_

_"What daaya mean??? We are not that sort of relationships!" said Asuka blushing._

**Flashback Over:**

"_She's so cute when she blushed like that. She maybe vigilant but she's very pretty. Her tears are like beautiful white pearls."_

"Rayver!"

"Ah… grandpa, is something the matter?" Rei said blushing in front of his grandfather, Leyasu.

"Don't tell me that you were in love?"

"Nothing, grandpa… It's just a friend who actually had a huge crush out of me." Rei said smiling to his grandfather.

"You sounded like your father as well." Leyasu said happily. "The more love you get. The more trouble will be caused from your actions."

"_Oh yeah, I remember I was discharge for the second time from the rebel army because of my delinquent actions. But I won't forgive that garlic-head breaking a woman's heart choosing that blond witch instead of Rhima. What a lame excuse…?"_

"Grandpa, I was discharge at the rebel army because of my actions. He maybe married to the blond witch that he impregnated. But still discharged, Oh grandpa… I just made Rhima down. She likes that guy, but he chooses that blond witch rather than her." Rei said sadly.

"You shouldn't be blame on yourself, Rayver. It is your fault for making such comments into others. That's why your father disciplined you from your actions. I hate to say this… it was his decision to befall on that girl." Leyasu said telling him.

Rei felt so sad when he got slapped by Rhima because of his actions as he looked upon his grandfather.

"I guess I'll get back to my room."

"All right…" After that Rei needs to forget all the things in the past 2 months ago.

At Asuka's room, she appears in her white sleeveless shirt and short shorts studying so hard time and she knew that she has a huge crush out of Rei.

"_Why am I like this? Does that mean that? I'm falling in love with him…?"_

Asuka needs to study hard as she goes with Jin and Xiaoyu.

---

**5 months later…**

Asuka goes shopping alone and she sees Rei who parks his motorcycle to buy groceries.

"_Oh no…! It's him again…but why he is here?" _

"Asuka, nice clothes you've been wearing." Rei complimented on her clothes.

"Uh…Really…?" Asuka said getting blushed while wearing her shoulder top and low jeans.

"Say, can you help me buy some groceries." Rei requested.

"Sure… I want to buy supplies too." Asuka said vigilantly.

Both went to buy some groceries at the grocery shop. They buy some dry goods at some personal things. Asuka was shocked that Rei is using credit cards for paying the groceries. It was a great day for her and this is their first date, taking shopping at the mall. Asuka was amazed to have with him together.

"Rei…thank you. I knew I can buy some stuffs." Asuka smiled thankfully.

"I know you are a strong girl as I thought."

That night, both were having a romantic dinner as they gaze on each others eyes.

"Anyway, why are you interested in me? I know I can beat perverted guys by knock out." Asuka said seriously to Rei as he gazed on her big breast.

"Uh…"

"Hey! Why are you staring at my boobs…? I will KILL you if you do that!" Asuka reacted while yelling at him.

"Shhh… be quiet, Asuka. There are a lot of people around in the restaurant." Rei said and Asuka gets embarrassed in front of other people as she sits down.

"Sorry about that…"

"How's your study at the university?" Rei asked.

"My studies were fine because of Jin and Xiao." Asuka answered as she smiles at him.

"But, why are you working as a cold drink keeper at the canteen? You said that you were the head of your company. There's no way, you take me into an exquisite restaurant. I'm so excited that you want me to have a date with you…"

"Actually, my company is my family business. My dad passed away since I was young and I became his successor. All of my business was successful." Rei said in a deeply tone of his voice. "I realize that the Vertex Alliance was searching your cousin's relatives known as fugitives. Your rival became the Queen with that teenage King Alexander."

"That bitch… how could she?" Asuka felt upset for her rival became the Queen.

"I don't know, maybe the teenage King actually likes Lili." Rei said as the waiter arrives with their food. Both stared each other when they were eating.

After dinner, Asuka was happy to see him.

"Thanks for the dinner, Rei. The food is good." Asuka smiled as she turned around felt so sad.

"What's wrong, Asuka? Is something the matter?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I don't think my cousin will be mad at me. I need to go." Asuka said as she leaves.

"Wait! Don't leave on your own…!" Rei said worried.

On her way home, Asuka runs off as she was bumped into thugs.

"Hey, watch it kid!!!"

"Oops, Sorry about that…" Asuka said forgiving.

"No sorry for you, girl…" One of the thugs said as they go near Asuka.

"Ugh… Those thugs won't do me any good. Okay busters! Let's get it on…!" Asuka said as she readied her fighting stance one of the thugs attack her with a knife and she does in self defense executing her White Mountain throw. She brought scores all of them with her fighting abilities since she's breaking up fights until she gets exhausted.

"Huff… Man you're so weak…" Asuka said exhausting. Until, one of their thugs knocked her intensively with an iron stick. "Ugh… what are you going to do with me!!!?"

"Hah, how vigilant you are… You were so…sexy…"

"Stay away you bunch of perverts. STAY AWAY!!!" Asuka yelled and some thugs planned to rape her as Rei arrives in time pointing a gun on one of the thugs.

"Don't you even dare hurting her? You selfish mother fucking bastards…!" Rei said angrily.

"Rei, help…me…" Asuka cried.

"Why you!!!"

The thugs goes to attack Rei as he shoots the thugs in one head shot at the time as he killed them.

"Asuka, are you okay…" Rei said worried.

"Yeah… I think so…" Asuka said sadly.

"I'll take you home, it's pretty dangerous at night." Rei said seriously as he let her ride in his motorcycle to take her home.

When she take her home, Asuka falls asleep on his back, most likely on her recent battle on the thugs. As they arrived, Rei wake her up and Asuka sees him.

"Thanks for a ride and saving me, Rei. Our date is fun…" Asuka said thankfully.

"Yeah… I need to get back too." Rei said as he leaves her while riding his motorcycle and Asuka watches her leave. Jin sees his cousin was back.

"Asuka, why are you late in this hour…?" Jin asked reacting to his cousin.

"It's a long story…" Asuka said as Jin let her get inside the house.

Rei sensed that more enemies are coming as well as new opponents. He knew Vertex Alliance was making another new plot. With this, he rides his motorcycle on his way home at his father's rest house.


	5. The Flying Bird and The Magician

**A/N: **Okay guys this next chapter is during the time where Lars joins his half-brother and Jin's evil father, Kazuya in taking down against King Alexander also known as his real name is Michael D' Angelo. This will be a little matured scene on the two characters. Here is Chapter 4 of my story.

**Chapter 4: The Flying Bird and the Magician**

That time where that bastard garlic-head, Lars had finally confronted his half-brother, Kazuya to join forces against the abnormal teenage king, Michael D' Angelo also known as Alexander his alter-ego. This is where Jin's mother Jun who became the devil and activate the signal and innocent people turned into mind controlled killers known as Butchers.

For me I'm always staying and working in Tokyo University just for Asuka. I'm opposed to the King and I realize that Jin joins his father's side against Alexander too. So then, am I really in love on the vigilant girl?

---

The day in Tokyo University, Jin, Xiaoyu and Asuka leave home to finish their homework which their professor give assignments about coding. In the canteen, Rei finishes cleaning as they close the canteen.

"Finally, it's all done." Rei said getting exhausted.

"Hey, Rei you look so tired here drink this." Ryoma said giving some canned drinks to him.

"Thanks…" Rei said thankfully.

"I didn't expect that you were so happy while you worked here." Ryoma said while looking at him and ask. "Don't tell me you fall in love with a D-cupped girl, don't you."

"Uh… What???" Rei said getting embarrassed.

"Some girls having normal chest and there's no way you fall in love by that girl. That girl is tomboyish from Osaka. You can't fall in love with that girl is a tomboy."

"Hmmm, I guess our relationship goes intact one another." Rei muttered.

That night, Asuka is scratching her head as she was doing her homework. This was a question on C++ coding. She hated coding! She slammed the paper on the table and reached for her handphone and instant messaged Rei.

"Please give me the code to do this question: Create an array of number that has number 1-100 and print them out with end lines on the screen. From Asuka."

Rei seems pretty good on his course in Business Management. However, her questions must be in programming.

"Well I guess it's programming. I forgot that Dad trained me for our family business. So then, I'll try..." Rei thought.

Rei puts the right simple code. Must be the simple answer of course as he sends this to Asuka just to answer her homework.

_"Good luck, Asuka I'm sure that you could pass this."_

Meanwhile, the professor was impressed that Asuka's answers were definitely correct. Asuka believes that Rei did just for her. She takes lunch at the canteen with Xiaoyu and she asks Ryoma.

"Do you know where Rei is?" Asuka asked.

"Ah, I heard Rei went to the student's laboratory. What he is saying is making some serum or something." Ryoma said as Asuka goes to find Rei.

Meanwhile, When Jin join forces with his father against Alexander. Rei is making a serum using his Japanese Charms. Asuka discovers Rei is making lethal gadgets in order to fight against King Alexander since now they were together as friends.

"What are you making, Rei...? Is some kind of a weird invention or something..." said Asuka putting both hands on her hips.

"This is a very powerful gadget, Asuka." Rei said while making an anti serum.

"This serum will inject some people who are powerful enough to fight but it can reduce it's defense in seconds. I guess the abnormal teenage king will be effect on this. He maybe fast and powerful but I can feel his strength,"

"Wow... That's so powerful. Uh... Rei... I was..." Asuka said trying to tell him her feelings.

"You know by the time you're here. I felt so bad to you sometimes. I thought that you were a stalker. It's because I have feelings towards you. Jin was helping me too taking studies our homework and also you Rei you are the only person who is helping me."

"Asuka... I already know that. By the time you kick my ass. I know that you are my type..." Rei smiles and Asuka was happy and both embrace as they decide to become as couples.

Outside in Tokyo University before going home, Xiaoyu was shocked to hear Asuka is staying with Rei.

"What!?, you're going to stay with Rei? Jin will be upset if he finds out what you're doing." Xiaoyu said telling her.

"Tell Jin that I'll be all right. I don't care if I'm in love with Rei, Xiao. I just want to have on my own." Asuka said sadly.

"Asuka…"

"But I'm not an idiot for a change. Rei is my lucky guy in my life." Asuka said as she leaves her letting Xiaoyu to go home, alone.

Asuka finally sees Rei who is going to his rest house by himself.

"Rei…"

"Honey bunch…" Rei said waving hand on Asuka.

"Don't call me that, okay. It's embarrassing." Asuka said in embarrassment.

"All right…"

Rei takes Asuka to his rest house, since they are together now. Asuka sees Rei's rest house after all he is staying with a maid and a butler on his side.

"WOW!!! you are rich... I thought that you were a bad person who is stalking us." said Asuka pretty amazed on his rest house.

"It's just my Dad's rest house. He used to stay here most of the time when he is in vacation." Rei said smiling.

"Really your father..."

"Yes..."

He makes an exquisite dinner for Asuka and himself and she was amazed that Rei isn't a bad person at all. After dinner, Asuka sees the picture of Rei's step mother.

"Rei who is that woman?" asked Asuka wants to know on the picture.

"That's my step mother, Himika. Dad told me that she used to be his lover that time but she passed away before he marries my Filipino mom." Rei explains and Asuka was amazed to his features.

Outside, Rei casts another spell which some fireflies were glowing and Asuka loves it as they watch together in a romantic way. Afterwards, he takes her to the big room.

"You can stay in this room. Asuka." Rei said smiling to her.

"I know you're tired and there's a lot of stuff inside."

"Rei... Um… Is it okay that you can stay with me...together?" Asuka felt a bit nervous when she looks at Rei. In fact her feelings with him are growing apart.

"Uh... What do you mean?" Rei asked blushing as he turned back on her.

"Well...I..."

Rei gets closer to Asuka as he hugs her.

"It's okay... I can stay with you if you want." Rei said hugging at her and her heart keeps beating. She felt that he is so warm to her having butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh Rei... don't call me a lesbian all right. I'll kill you if said that." said Asuka getting blushed on him in a calm manner.

"Of course, I don't... you did tell me that." Rei said as they broke their embrace.

Asuka was happy seeing him to be nice to her. By the time he was working as a cold drink seller in the university she's been studying. She knows that Rei and herself were meant to be after all she beats him up.

"Hey, about Rhima all right. You may think you were better than her. But she is much better than you." Rei said telling her about what happened on her aunt's house.

"What! You still know that too?" said Asuka in a brash look on her face putting both hands on her hips to him.

"Rhima's IQ is 200 you can't beat her when it comes to exams. I know you push her out in the house." Rei says.

"What!!! 200 IQ!!! That's insane!!!" exclaimed Asuka shocking on what Rei said as she kneels down.

"What have I done??? I didn't know her IQ is pretty big. Ugh... I'm so stupid... I shouldn't pushed her out by the time she is here..."

"It's okay, Asuka. After all your cousin find out Mr. Panganiban's sense. I guess you finally understand about it."

"Rei... you do..." she said as she became blushed again.

"Yes... she always pissed off because of what you said to her. Sometimes I became so bad commenting others in a harsh way." Rei says and both were staring each other while they were blushing.

"Rei..."

"Asuka..."

With this, they kissed for the first time as they break the kiss. Asuka smiles that she loves him.

"Rei, I love you..." said Asuka blushing to him.

"I love you too..." Rei says blushing to her as they continue kissing more passionately with this he closes the door on the big room that she used to stay.

"Rei..." Asuka felt so warm on his arms.

"Let's make it safe, okay." Rei says as they kissed passionately to their lips more and more leading her to the bed.

Both were staring as Asuka breaks the embrace. She slowly took off her denim skirt that she wears exposing her pink panties and Rei unbreaks his gaze to her that she exposes her beautiful thighs.

"Wow, why are you doing this?" Rei said blushing.

"I know... you want it do you." Asuka said blushing to him as she sits on the bed.

"You were naughty as I suspect." Rei said smiling as she stands up get close to him she took off his shirt exposing his abs and she can't believe that Rei is sexy and a hunk.

"Wow, you are muscular." Asuka said shocking.

"Let's have a game if you want." Rei said as he kisses her to her lips as he puts his hands gently underneath on her back. He feels good to see her like this. He then took off her shirt exposing her pink bra as he reveals her underwear is match. She unbuckled his belt while unbuttoned his pants as she gets rid of his pants she seen him in a boxers as he let her sit in the bed.

"Wow, nice legs..." said Asuka blushing.

"There's no way a girl like you with a big breast who fell in love with me." Rei said blushing as he goes to the other side of the bed trying to kiss her hair.

"I'm not shy anymore, Rei. It's not like my cousin bumped into my breast and punching him by force." she said softly to him.

"Asuka..."

"Are we good...?" she said softly to him as he gets closer to her again.

He slowly unclasps her bra as she removes it while he laid her on the bed and the screen goes blank.

While they were covered in their bed sheets after they took off the last of their clothing. Both were staring as he slowly touches hers while they were entangled. With that, he enters through hers trying to hear her moan so loud.

"Uh... my body is pretty freezing." Rei said in a silent tone.

"Uh... Wow... I love what you're doing. I want to go in me now." said Asuka stopping him.

"As you wish..."

After their game he separated her legs and shifts to the other position. Asuka feels so good when he took pleasure on her. It was her first time having with him.

"Huff... man you were aggressive too, huh Asuka." Rei said panted.

"I can't believe you kissed me up to the bottom. I felt that you're tickling me." smiled Asuka trying to get close to him.

"Is this your first time? Well at least you get your taste of your own medicine." Rei said jokily.

"Rei...you silly guy…" said Asuka as both stares each other again.

"Don't try to leave me, okay. Once I'm graduate, I'll always be with you."

"Of course..." Rei smiles on her as he kisses her tied to his arms around her.

"I'll wait for you, alright."

"Asuka…"

"Yes…" Asuka said while closes her eyes while leaning on his bare chest.

"Do you know why I called you, honey bunch because you are my only girl in my life?" Rei said while looking at her.

"I love you, Rei so much…"

After that, both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. More Trouble, One Date Night

The following day, both wakes up on their slumber finding themselves sleeping naked. She felt blushed to him as she gets covered herself on the bed sheet.

"Rei... You are so warm." Asuka smiled and Rei gazes her beauty.

After they bathed and dressed. Rei prepares his twin double guns along with his lethal gadgets and magic charms on his pockets and Asuka knows this.

"All right, we have to go to Yggdrasil. A massive fight is ensued." Rei said seriously.

"Do we think we can fight, Rei. My mom is going to ground me if I get involved." Asuka said worried.

"Don't be silly. We can get there in no time. I guess they need help." Rei said as both leaves his resthouse.

Rei and Asuka sees Vertex soldiers were attacking Yggdrasil.

"This is not good. That teenage king declared this all along." Rei said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"We have to help them. He declares Yggdrasil as their national enemy. Let's go." Rei said and both went to Yggdrasil and they see Bob is fighting Bryan.

Rei casts devastating time magic spells on the Vertex Soldiers causing them to bind within 1 hour as he shoots rapidly with his double guns while Asuka is with him.

Asuka uses her Demon Slayer to the lone soldier and Rei cast deadly Akekazari on the other troops that Bryan has.

"Okay more troops on the go." Rei said while reloading his guns and he gets some ammunition on the dead troops much to Bryan's disdain.

When they retreated Bob finally avoids the Gatling Turret while they opened fire at him.

_"Shit... I hate guns..."_

Then he sees Rei and Asuka who finally arrived to beat the Vertex soldiers.

"Whoa... Rei why are you here?" Bob asked.

"Sorry we're late, Bob. I got a girlfriend with me to get rid of those teenage mayhems." Rei says knowing the soldiers were retreating.

"Finally..." Bob said smirking.

Meanwhile, Lars pulls them down behind the car knowing that more soldiers are open fired at them.

"Vertex Alliance is attacking us! I need you to get everyone out of the building ASAP! Your father is still inside the base!"

He looks at Tobias angrily, "Aren't you supposed to be protecting Joanna!" he barks.

Once the shots die down, Lars grips his bleeding shoulder and starts to run back to the base after Alisa. He was grateful that the android was helping him again.

Once he gets inside, he takes out some soldiers in the process. He goes to Amanda's desk and presses a button underneath it, the base goes into lockdown mode and everyone was locked inside.

After prepping the building, Lars runs to the upper level to where his wife and the others are. He picks up Joanna when he sees her in the doorway.

"The rest of you follow me! There's only one way out of this building now!"

Hunyo, Rolento and Rhima follows Joanna to the doorway until they see Lars and Tobias. Then, Rei. Asuka and Bob as well.

"Bob... you're okay." she says worried.

"Yeah... I can't beat these guys with guns." Bob said angrily.

"We have to get out of here." she says and when she heard Lars is saying to follow him.

"There's no time, we have to follow Mr. garlic-head to the one way out." Rei says seriously.

"Rei... you better watch your mouth." she says angrily.

"Oops..."

With this they followed Lars to the way out of the building. Joanna was holding on to Lars for dear life when she noticed him bleeding, "Lars...you need to some treatment. You are bleeding."

Adela was there, thanking God that Lars, Joanna, and the others were okay. Then Joanna remembered what happened to her while ago as she saw Heihachi being hold by two soldiers along side with them.

"Lars, Heihachi tried to kidnap me but Kazuya saved me. Your father was after our child. He wanted an ally."

Lars holds Joanna and his mother against him, he takes off his bloody gloves then puts his hands on Joanna's cheeks, "Thank god you're all right..."

He frowns when he learns of what Heihachi tried to do, "That old bastard doesn't give up!"

He felt weak and had to take his hands off her face. He goes down on one knee then coughs harshly into his hand, when he pulls it away it was coated in his blood. His vision was blurry; he looks down and found a bullet wound in his chest...

He doubles over and starts to cough again. When Kazuya noticed that his brother had doubled over, he quickly came right in and prevented him from falling over. "A bullet to the chest..." muttered Kazuya and Joanna saw it!

"Lars..."

Seeing the bullet wound, "Lars!"

She held on to his shoulders and the wound, "DOCTOR!"

Adela came over. Her eyes in tears like Joanna, "Son..."

"Oh no, Lars' got shot." Bob said worried.

"What!" she said sadly as Bob goes to help him.

"This isn't good I think we need help." Bob said helping Lars while Rolento carries Marissa.

"Damn it, that teenage king's gonna pay for this." Rhima said angrily.

Lars grabs Kazuya's arm for support.

He cringes, "I didn't think-" he coughs up more blood, "...it was that deep..."

His eyes flutter, he was losing consciousness from blood loss, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"Stay awake!" Joanna held her hands on his face, "Focus on me Lars."

Joanna smiled, her tears flow rivers. "You will get through this!"

Lars manages to smile weakly at his wife, despite the intense pain he was feeling.

"I'll be okay...I'm a Mishima remember..?"

Therefore, Sylvia was screaming loudly. Gritting her teeth squeezing her hands to her head, banging it against the car, trying to numb the pain, she was still breathing heavily. Praying that the pain would go away, she kicked and slammed her whole torso against the car. She broke her right middle finger.

"DAMMIT!"

Ehno runs over to his daughter and holds her, "Sylvia!"

He touches her face in horror, "I'm here..."

Sylvia puts out her left hand. She begins to scream a piercing, painful scream. Her hand begins to bleed as bullets start coming out. Her hand cracks and pops from the tension alone. Around thirteen bullets fall to the ground, Lars' bullet wounds begin to heal as Sylvia's hand heals. Sylvia continues to cry and scream in agony. (She has the same power as Rhima.)

Tobias held on to Sylvia, "You can do it!"

_"Her pain is unbearable!"_

Kazuya could only growl in anger, and glare at Lars in the eyes. "You're a damn Mishima, for god's sake! Are you going to let a bullet turn you into someone who's melodramatic?" retorted Kazuya in a concerned yet angry manner, as he again had to fight off tears. This reminded him of the day when he found his dying grandfather, and it pained him to see a similar situation again.

Of course Lars would not die that easily, but nonetheless his old self started to show more and more lately.

"No," Lars holds back a laugh, "it hurts like it's killing me though..."

"This is not good. He got shot several times." Rolento said seriously.

"Damn it, that freaking King did it at purpose. Lars is dying from blood loss." Hunyo said furiously.

"I hate if some of us dying." Rolento cried.

"I think he needs more blood to live." Hunyo said seriously.

"Hey..."

"I guess Jin is actually joining with that Kazuya guy after all." Asuka said sadly.

"It looks like Sylvia is healing Lars' bullet wounds. She's amazing." Rhima said watching Sylvia healing him.

Surprisingly, the bullets fell from his body and his wounds healed up. He looks over to see Sylvia still screaming in pain, did she do this? Although the bullets were out of his body, he still lost a ton of blood. Knowing that he would be okay after all this, he passed out into Kazuya.

Ehno was starting to panic as he watched his daughter writhe in pain.

"Sylvia!"

Sylvia starts screaming louder. She begins to crawl to Lars. She finally makes her way to him, and grips his hand. Her screams get quieter, her shaking stops. She sits and breathes. Her body begins to numb, and becomes cold. The veins in her forehead are very visible. Her skin becomes pale. She then passes out as Lars wakes up.

Tobias saw Sylvia heal Lars even more. She felt cold and pale as she passed out. He grabbed her and tried to shake her awake.

"Hang on, my soul's delight! PLEASE!"

Once Lars passed out with his injuries healed, Kazuya knew that his brother would be alright. With that the devil man carried him up, and brought him to Joanna. "Take care of your husband." said Kazuya, before he brought Lars down for Joanna to take care of. From there he turned around and noticed Sylvia in deep pain, and wondered if she was the one who did this.

"Whoever you are, thank you." thanked Kazuya to Lars before he walked off and looked at the sky. He found himself having changed so much in such a short time, that he wondered if this was all a dream. He closed his eyes, and wipe off the tears around his eyes. He had not felt such an emotion in a long time, as he only felt this strong regarding Jun, Jin, Jinpachi, and now Lars. Joanna tried to be strong but seeing two of her friends in dire need made her stomach turn. Watching Kazuya leave, She held Lars' close.

Doctors came by to check up on both Lars and Sylvia. Joanna had to cringe in pain as her stomach felt like it was stabbed again.

Lars opens his eyes slowly; he felt Joanna's warm body first then something cold in his hand...

He turns his head and found Sylvia on the ground passed out, she was very pale and ice cold...

"Sylvia..."

_"Thank you..."_

Ehno takes his daughter into his arms, tears start to fall from his eyes.

"SYLVIA!" he shakes her, "don't do this please! I don't want to lose you!"

Immediately when Kazuya caught sight of Sylvia having fainted, he knew that she had sacrificed blood to save his brother. Because of that he felt obliged to help, and so he went up to the unconscious Sylvia and lifted her hand to see her vein. "She's lost a lot of blood." said Kazuya, and with that he decided to help. From there his red eye glowed eerily, and from there he tightly grabbed ahold of Sylvia's hand with his own.

From there red energy had started to escape Kazuya's body and enter Sylvia's own. This caused Kazuya to groan in pain, but he quickly shoved them off and continue this process. From there he continued to transfer more of this red energy, and once he did he let go of Sylvia's hand and pant heavily.

Kazuya could not believe for himself that he had transferred his own blood to Sylvia, thus saving her from the risk of certain death. However it was not that which surprised him, but instead he found himself slightly puzzled as to why he wanted to help her out in the first place. He barely knew her at all, and here he was, sharing his blood with her. "Tch...I must have gone soft..." muttered Kazuya to himself.

Sylvia starts breathing heavily, and opens her eyes slightly.

"Uh?"

She feels her dad holding her. She opens her eyes, her vision is a little blurry.

"Daddy. your okay." Her voice was weak and she gave a little smile.

"Thank god!" Ehno hugs Sylvia tight, "don't ever do that again!"

She looks at a man which is Kazuya who is standing over her. She points at him.

"You. thank you, hero."

Kazuya could only look away, when Sylvia complimented him as a hero. To be honest, he has not been called as such, and for most of his life he was labelled as the other way around instead. "Tch, I still don't deserve to be called as such." stated Kazuya, as he felt unused to be praised like that.

With that said, he decided to help Sylvia to get back up on her feet. "Your legs will be fine. Just take it easy on them, though." said Kazuya and Joanna was relieved that her husband Lars was healed from the bullet wounds that he took.

"Lars?"

"Finally the doctors are here." Rhima said worried.

"I guess Kazuya was deeply cares for Jin and aunt Jun." Asuka cried as she turns into Rhima.

"Rhima, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were smarter than I do. I shouldn't act something stupid to you."

"It's okay..." Rhima said finally accepts her apology and Rei was there watching both Lars and Sylvia were checking up by the doctors.

"The psycho lady saves the garlic-head's butt." Rei said commenting and Ehno enraged at Rei's comments and hardly punches him across the face.

**"How DARE you call my daughter psycho! Did you not just see what she did to save all of you? YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"**

"Owwww! What did I do!" Rei said getting hurt from Ehno's punch until he glances at Rhima and the others were mad to him. Especially, Asuka knows his bad comments.

"Rei... how could you say that?" Asuka said raising her brow while putting both hands on her hips.

"...I'm sorry..." Rei said apologizing.

Sylvia begins to sit up, still in some pain.

"Daddy."

She tries to stand up, but falls down. She winces as she falls on her knees. She sits down.

"Anyone have a rag?"

Ehno turns back to his daughter once he's done with Rei.

He helps her to her feet, "No...but you should go to a hospital."

He wipes the blood off of her with his sleeve then looks over at Kazuya.

"I thought you were an evil man Kazuya...I was wrong. Thank you for what you've done for my daughter. I'm truly grateful."

"It's...not a problem." responded Kazuya to Ehno, however his attention shifted back to Sylvia when she collapsed. Again he went up to her, and carried her up. "She seems to have over extended far too much. She'll have to rest for her own body to recover."

"Thank you for everything Sylvia. I don't know how I can repay you." Lars said thankfully to Sylvia as Rhima sees Joanna who felt her stomach is stabbing again knowing that her baby is coming out.

"Agh! Joanna... what's wrong." she says trying to help her.

Lars noticed that his wife was in pain, once he was focused again he sits up.

"Joanna?"

She was holding her stomach, was she in labor?

He punches him again.

"Great! It looks like the baby is coming." Bob said as he tried to help Lars.

"We gotta help her."

Lars did not expect his brother to do something like that to Sylvia, he would have to talk to him later.  
_  
"You just couldn't wait could you Elise?"_

Lars picks up his wife, "Joanna needs to go to a hospital anyway, Sylvia you should come along."

"Wait! NO! It's too early!"

She let go of her father, and then walks to Joanna. She touches her stomach, and heals her. This baby will not come due to stress. Sylvia collapses again.

"You guys need to stop getting hurt!"

"Was she about to deliver?" asked Kazuya to Lars.

"I don't know, maybe. I think all this stress that she's been under is causing it. This isn't exactly the best time to be having a baby." Lars answered.

"We have to go to the hospital and fast. Don't forget that you get ultrasound, Rhima." Bob said worried.

Rei can't believe that Rhima was pregnant with Bob.

"Wow, you're pregnant. I can't believe it. I'm going to be an uncle on this." Rei said smiling.

"But you better careful on your words, Rei. Anyway, Why Asuka is here? She should be with Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Well it was a long story don't you think. Asuka is my girlfriend right now."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess I know my tummy is getting big soon." Rhima said as Bob was on her side.

"I guess Joanna the blondie witch is gonna give childbirth and also the psychotic lady who is unconscious." Rei said commenting and Sylvia enters on his mind and became pissed off on his comments.

"Listen to me, Stupid little boy. You say one more insult, and I'll bash your skull in."

"Ugh... my head definitely hurts..."

"It's going to take a while. We have to get married after Joanna gives birth." Bob smiled.

"Right... But so what name do you want if it's a boy." she asked.

"Well Robert Jr. is the best since Robert is my real name rather than my nickname Bob." Bob said as he kisses her forehead.

"I guess it's Seth to make it as Robert 'Seth'. Is it okay?" Rhima said happily.

"Yes... I like the nickname, Rhima." Bob smiled.

"We need to hurry and find out what is happening to Joanna."

"Right..." she says as they decide to go to the hospital.

"You've got your hands full today Sylvia," Ehno smiles, "you should take it easy now..."

At the hospital, Everyone were waiting when Joanna and Sylvia are confined. The nurse prepares a room for Joanna then some doctors help to get her settled in.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment..."

Lars takes his wife's hand and squeezes it gently.

"I know you hate it when I tell you to rest, but you really need to now. I don't think you'll be as lucky the next time something like that happens, that's why I want you to stay in the hospital until Elise is born. It's for your own good..."

He puts his hand on her belly, "I don't want her to be born premature, there's a chance that we might lose her if that happens..."

Lars then overhears Rei is talking to Asuka with Rhima and the others.

"Boy, that psycho lady is gonna kick my ass entering her mind thru my head." Rei said getting annoyed.

"I think your words are pretty much worse than me, Rei." Asuka said seriously.

"I don't know, now the blond witch was confined in this hospital right now." Rei said commenting on Joanna.

"Rei never change when commenting someone." Hunyo said getting pissed on his actions.

"Right..." Rolento said having his arm crossed.

"The garlic-head father is pretty worried about his bitchy wife." Rei said still commenting on both Alexandersson couple.

Lars overhears Rei's comments about his wife and himself. He became enraged; calling him a garlic-head was one thing, but calling his wife a bitch? He immediately arrives to see them and gives Rei a death glare. "You're lucky you're in a hospital Rei, the second you step outside-"

Lars angrily wraps his hand around his own neck and it starts to spark with purple electricity, he makes a neck breaking noise through his teeth. (He uses one of his counter attack move.)

"Awww! that's more deadly..." Rei reacts getting electrified by Lars with his deadly choke literally (He uses his counter attack move) as he knocks on the ground, hurting while getting stunned and Rhima and Asuka looks at him in an angry way.

"Like I told you, be careful on your words Rei..." Rhima said to him angrily.

"That's the first time I see you were commenting bad stuff like that, Rei." Asuka said angrily.

"All right... I give up... could...you... take me...to the...emergency...right now." Rei said pleading to the girls as they take him to the emergency room.

"...It's looks like Keiya has a son with a bad mouth don't you think. Hunyo." Rolento sighed.

"Serves him right, I guess. When it comes to Lars I know he's gonna kill him if he comments him again." Hunyo said crosses his arms.

"If only Keiya was alive I'm sure he can discipline his son's actions."

"Great plan, Hunyo. It looks to me that Rei has his girlfriend right now." Rolento said smiling.

Kazuya was in the room with Lars, and he could tell that the risk of losing Elise is very high. To him this reminded of how he himself was born by his mother. The risk was high, but he got out alive. However unfortunately for his mother, after the years gone by it finally took her away.

With that he could only hope that Joanna would be strong enough to cheat death if it were to come and grab her by surprise. It did that to his mother, and he definitely would not want a case like that to repeat again.

As much as she didn't want to, Lars was right. This was getting too dangerous for her and the baby. This was strike two in false contractions. Strike three could be fatal to both of them.

"You're right. I better stay at this hospital for both of our safety." Joanna said and became anger after she heard Rei's comment by the time her husband beat him up. "I can't believe he would say these kind of things to us."

She was sad to be stuck at a hospital for two months so the baby could be born. The thought of not knowing what's going on with Lars and the others would make her worry but she didn't want the child to be born prematurely. The baby or her could die if that happens!

Joanna rubbed her belly and sadly, "Yeah...I know."

Adela came by to see, "I will stay with Joanna and inform you with everything that's going on, sweetheart."

"Thanks mom, I wouldn't want Joanna to be lonely. If you're ever worried about me, you can always call right?" Lars kisses Joanna's cheek.

Rhima wasn't happy that Joanna is going to stay in the hospital for 2 months since her marriage with Bob will be in the same month.

Rei was in the emergency room treating his neck after Lars chokes him because of his bad comments that he spats to him and Joanna and Asuka guards him knowing that she needs love for him.

"It's too bad that she's gonna stay in the hospital." Bob said sadly.

"I know... She seems to be dangerous if she goes with us." Rhima said while watching at Asuka.

"Anyways, why did you put Rei in the hospital?" Bob asked.

"...He still puts bad comments of both Lars and Joanna. So, he breaks his neck with sparks of electricity on it." Rhima sighed.

"But serves him right, He was pretty hurt when he says something in bad comments."

With that Kazuya decided to leave Joanna in peace, as he would not want to be a source of intrusion during her rest. However as he glanced at Adela for awhile, he remembered being told that she is Lars' mother. He smiled at her, as he remembered his own mother. "You're lucky, Lars, to still have your mother around for you." said Kazuya to Lars, before he left the room and decided to wait outside.

As he sat down, he mentally scolded himself for saying something like that in front of Joanna and Adela. What if they were offended that he said such things? Better yet, why is he giving a damn about all this? Looks like the devil man has gotten more than what he bargained for in terms of regaining his old self, so much that it scared him that it happened so fast.

At the emergency room, Rei needs rest after he gets in concussion from Lars' intense choke and Asuka was worried about him.

"Rei... I guess you need medical attention, huh." Asuka said worried.

"Yeah... the doctor said that my neck is just a concussion. I guess garlic-head almost break my neck. I get hurt because of his sparks of electricity in his hands." Rei says getting pissed.

"I think I need a rest in one day."

Asuka was worried as she kisses him on his cheek.

"I need to talk to Jin, Rei. I really want to know why he joins his father." Asuka said as she leaves him.

"Okay..."

When she goes to Jin's house, Xiaoyu was worried that she came back and Jin was there too.

"Sorry, Jin and Xiaoyu. I had carried away with Rei today." Asuka smiled to both as she goes with them.

Several hours later, Rhima visits Rei now fixing his neck after all the breaking stuff he did. Somehow, Rhima is watching the Maury Povich Show in her mini laptop.

"Whoa, why are you watching?" Rei asked.

"It's Maury Povich show, what else? It looks like that woman is hysterical by that man who blames that he is the father of her baby and that man was happy that he is not." Rhima said.

"I think it must be the DNA tests, you know if this guy is the real father of the baby either you mad to the guy or being happy to be reunited. But if this guy is not the father of the baby, well some girls were crying hysterically blaming the guy that he is the father of their baby but there are not still continuing find another guy who is the real father of this. Americans were immoral sometimes." Rei explained.

"I think you're right." Rhima said nicely.

"I don't think if garlic-head father tries to find out that his bitchy wife gets with another man." Rei said being commented to the married couple.

"Rei, Lars can hear you if you said that." Rhima said sadly.

"Oh well... he is just a dude killer who is a big pain in the neck." Rei said still getting pissed on Lars' counter attack move on him.

Lars then leave the room that Joanna was confined. He need to do his best to pay the repair bills

"The repair bills are going to be expensive..." he says to himself.

Lars could hear Rei grumbling in the next room where Rhima visits him, he simply ignored him. He had enough on his mind already.

Tobias decided to see his captain, "Is Joanna okay, sir?"

Lars heard him, "I'm all right. Where's Sylvia?"

"I have been looking for her." Tobias said worried.

Lars beckons for Tobias to follow him with his finger, he didn't look very happy with him. He goes out into the hall and waits for him with his arms crossed.

"Close the door on your way out..."

Rhima and Bob are gonna get married soon since the base was pretty damaged. They decide to live in Marissa's place. But she decides to live in Lars' apartment in Okinawa so that she can learn some household stuff for being a family.

"What, you mean we're going to stay at the apartment in Okinawa." Bob said shockingly.

"I grew up in the middle class houses. But I decided that I can learn something there." Rhima said.

"That's going to be hardworking I suppose." Bob smiled.

"Hey I'm coming with you too." Rei said nicely.

"Rei..."

"Asuka told me by her message that she can stay with us. After all, that onion head is joining forces with his father right now." Rei smiled.

"Don't try to get more trouble, Rei. Lars is pretty pissed off by the time you said something bad." Bob said angrily to Rei.

"Well I guess Asuka is with us. I'm sure that he will be shocked that his niece is here." Rhima said smiling.

"I got to go, guys. I have to meet Asuka right now." Rei says smiling to both Bob and Rhima as he leaves the hospital when he drops the serum on the ground as Rhima gets it.

Therefore, both visits in Joanna's hospital room as they over hearing Lars and Tobias in the hallway which Tobias is going to guard Joanna for good.

"This is rough now that Yggdrasil was listed as a huge threat to the Vertex Alliance." Bob said as he looks at Rhima who is looking on the serum.

"Hey! Aren't you listening?"

"Uh... Sorry. Rei just drops something after he left." Rhima said while handling the serum.

Both sees a anti-serum it was the serum will be used to get rid of the King.

"Whoa... is that an anti-serum?" Bob asked.

"Yes... he did make it. It looks like this will get rid of the King. Although, this young one is strong, I guess it will effect on him with this." Rhima said as she keeps Rei's anti-serum.

"I hope Lars will find out that we got this anti-serum here." Bob smiled in a serious matter.

Rei finally meet up with Asuka this time she is in her yellow dress attire (her alternate costume in Tekken 6.)

"Ah... Rei..." Asuka smiled.

"Hey there, Asuka." Rei said while getting startled on her yellow dress with peach fluffy scarf, orange stockings and black long boots.

"Wow... you're so pretty today."

"You mean it..." Asuka said bashfully.

"Yes..." Rei said in good comments

"I guess you wanted a date do you." Asuka said smiling.

"I hope you're right." Rei said accepting and Asuka gets closer to him as both walks away hand in hand.

Back at the hospital…

"I think Rei just put something here. Maybe if two individuals will restrain Alexander for good. I know this serum will be effected on this" Bob suggested.

"I guess you're right. Maybe, if we show it to someone around." Rhima said nicely as she watches Tobias leave.

"Thank you, Sir." Tobias smiled.

Lars returns the smile then he goes back into Joanna's hospital room.

"Okay, I'm heading back to my apartment for the night."

He gives his mother a kiss then gives another to Joanna.

"Can you make sure she gets some rest mom? I don't want her to walk around too much either, unless the nurse would like her to get a little exercise."

He caresses Joanna's cheek, "I'll come by again in the morning okay..?"

"Of course, dear." Adela took a seat next to Joanna as Lars came over.

Joanna laid out her arms for a hug and hugged Lars, "All right, I'll get some rest but you do too, okay?"

Joanna had to count in her head how many times they had lost a base.

Lars hugs his wife then kisses her again.

"I will."

He lets go then waves goodbye as he steps back into the hallway.  
_  
"At least my car is still in one piece..."_

He looks over and sees Rhima and Bob looking at some object.

"What is that..?" he walks over to them.

"Ah... Lars guess what... Rhima just found something." Bob smiled.

"It's some kind of an anti-serum I guess. Rei just drop it before he leaves the hospital."

"Maybe he knows that this serum might effect on that teenage king." Rhima said reminding of King Alexander.

"Well we are just planning something to live in your apartment. Since Mr. Panganiban goes to stay in his wife's home, Rhima just wanted to try to live in your place." Bob said.

"We do... But I think Rei knows what kind of an ingredients he makes this serum here." Rhima said seriously while looking on the anti-serum.

"I hope..."

"Anti-serum? You're going to drug the King?"

Lars gives them a look, "Andddd...you plan to live with me..? Okay...I guess..?"

He hoped he had enough room for three people...

"Well...I'm headed back there now if you guys want a ride..?"

"Sure thing, Lars." Bob agreed. "Then we can examine this serum inside."

On their date night, Rei takes Asuka on their romantic dinner since these two were meant to be together. After all the fuss, they are staying in his father's rest house again and this time he shows his room to her.

"That's your room!" Asuka said shockingly.

"Yes... But I got some collections that I keep it too."

Then, they see the master's bedroom.

"Boy, their bed is pretty soft too. Maybe we can rest here for the night." Asuka said while removing her peach scarf on her neck then she took off her boots.

"I guess you're getting ready for it, huh." Rei smiles at her until she removes her orange stockings as she shrugged it off exposing her beautiful legs.

"Yeah... I really need some rest, Rei." Asuka said getting comfortable while lying.

"You sound very sexy, huh." Rei said happily.

Asuka sits down and she is asking him about something.

"Rei... am I too ugly?" Asuka asked.

"No, you're not ugly Asuka. You are beautiful." Rei said encouraging.

"You think so. If I'm strongly in justice, I was just breaking fights in the neighborhood. I was called a nosy kid because I'm correcting them by knock out." Asuka said explaining as she smiles to him.

"Mine is a lot of trouble. Everyone thinks of me I'm a troublemaker because I said something to them in bad comments. That's why I end up getting beat up by them." Rei explained.

"Rei... you shouldn't said some bad stuff. You don't want to end up like me too, right." Asuka said worried.

"Of course, Asuka." Rei said as he tells her. "It's better not to comment them again. I felt that I was prone on their beatings."

"You need some rest, Rei. Tomorrow, we can get back to Kazama Island." Asuka said and Rei replies.

"Sure, Asuka... we need to rest."

Meanwhile, Michael D. Angelo the head of Vertex Alliance prepares to destroy by starting a global war. Lili arrives to see him.

"Looks like you're quite a handful on your studies, Michael."

"Don't worry about me, Emilie. I'm sure if everyone opposes me. They would be dead."

"It would be a second demise for them."

"Queen Emilie... please return to your room. I'm pretty busy." Michael said and Lili leaves. He evilly grins that he destroyed Yggdrasil. Now he begins to set another destruction with his men.


End file.
